Ultraman Moedari Side Story: A Song of Silver 1
''Prologue'' Ultraman Lunam lay on a couch, covered in a warm blanket. The icy gusts of wind wailed about her silver house; she had always been more prone to cold than other Ultras of Argentium. Her whole body was colored a light silver, except for the purple color timer on her chest. She waiting, as if expecting someone. A knock sounded on her door. "Come in, Utem." Another silver ultra stepped in. He had a cold blue color timer in the center of his forehead, and was colored more darkly than his wife, whose voice continued on. "I thought you were lost forever." "I was captured, but it turned out alright. An unknown enemy has been banished from Argentium, and all is well again." Luman held something in her hand, which she opened. A silver necklace, studded with pearls and other gems not found on this earth, lay in her hand. Utem stepped forward quickly. "I thought I had lost it! The necklace you gave me long ago, I couldn't forgive myself." He picked it up, and started. "It is broken." Lunam nodded gently. "It broke the day you left, like my heart." Utem took it tenderly. "Is your heart whole again?" Lunam nodded, as Utem started to get onto the couch with her, pulling the covers aside. "Wait," she said, and stood up, calling, "Lunaram, come here! Your father is home." He looked up at her. "My child?" She looked trustingly at him. "Yes. I kept it a secret from you, hoping to surprise you. I was very much upset when I thought you would never know." A door opened. A female ultra stepped in, with a combination of her father's and mother's shades of silver. She was about knee high, and walked timidly to the center of the floor, and stared at Utem. "Lunaram..." he murmured, "that is a beautiful name....." Opening Look up to the silver studded sky at night... Domina Lunaram! The heroin of starlight! Don't give up on love, you never hope in vain; Trust in the green armed Ultra again! Purple eyes look over a star Into universes near and far Plunge into the Multiverse, Silver Queen! Search ever for those arms of green! Lunaram! the stars shine with pure light From the sun of yellow to the star silver-white Don't give up on those arms you remember; If you love someone, they live forever! Chapter One Lunam wore a heavy necklace of pearls, while a slender crown adorned her head. Lunam had several delicate silver bracelets on, and a small circlet of ice was her crown. Utem was majestic, in a silvery cloak, with a crown of glass. He wore around his neck a delicate necklace, in the center of which was a white jewel. His arms were covered in heavy silver braces, adorned with gold and crystal around the edges. Lunaram felt her heart beating nervously; it was her 13,000th birthday, and she was to be officially recognized as princess of Argentium. Her father's adviser, Lugeno, strode in proudly. He also wore a silver cloak, but had no crown. The only other adornment he wore was a chain of ice, like a necklace, which complemented his light purple color timer. Lunaram's color timer did not appear unless she was hurt or extremely angry. It was purple like her mother's, but at the center of her forehead like her father's. Utem them spoke; "Lunaram, go with Lugeno, and remember everything I said." A magnificent hall, made of some metal not known in this universe, was thronged with ultras. A white pathway ran through it, contrasting with the silver floor alongside it. On a balcony above the hall, with many steps leading up to it, Utem and Lunam stood. A clear, crisp call rang out. It was a bell, made delicately of ice, with crystal set around it. The doors at the end opposite of the balcony and staircase opened. Lunaram stepped out, accompanied by Lugeno who held both her hands in a gesture of protection. They strode down the white pathway, while the ultras on all sides kept a respectful silence. They mounted the stairs, and Lunaram and Lugeno bowed down. Lugeno spoke. "I now ask your approval, my lord, for my tutoring and care-taking of my child, and of you, my lady, also." "Rise." said Utem. Both rose, and Lunam stepped forward. "Silver is the star, and silver are the moons, and icy are the few planets which make up our kingdom. A king is only as good as his Queen; upon you is laid the responsibility of finding a fit king to rule Argentium." Lunam then responded with the lines she had rehearsed so carefully: "I promise to guard and protect Argentium, and to fulfill my role as Queen. I also promise to honor the King in all things, and be as a mother to the kingdom. When I am crowned Queen, a good and faithful king will accompany me, and I shall be held responsible for the actions performed by him after our marriage." Utem spoke. "Lugeno, on word of oath, do you believe that Lunaram is worthy of being declared Princess, and then Queen of the Silver Kingdom?" Bowing, Lugeno responded; "Upon pain of the icy banishment to the confined planet, and upon fear of the untamed flame, and upon the life of me and all my kin, I swear that I have fully prepared and tutored her, so that she is fit to rule wisely as Queen." Utem then stepped forward, and took the circlet of ice of Lunaram's head. He flung it down the steps, and it broke into pieces. Then he raised his hand, and a crown of the most delicate crystal descended in its place. Turning to those watching, he proclaimed, "Argentium, receive your future Queen with joy!" During the festivity that followed, Lunaram never noticed Utem, Lugeno, and several other warriors leaving quietly. Chapter Two "Lunaram!" the mentioned Ultra turned, and ran up to her friend. "Hekar! You didn't get here soon enough." But Hekar was quite breathless. "You need to choose a king now, right?" "I do, but I think I have several thousand years at least before the occasion arises. I'll wait until they're older. Boys are useless creatures." Hekar chuckled. "What about Armo? He doesn't talk much, but he looks simply ravishing." Lunaram couldn't help laughing at the idea. "He'd turn colours if I tried. Besides, he's such a bore." "You're picky, aren't you, Lunaram? Travis is so muscular, and he's quite sociable as well." "He isn't very intelligent. " "But -" Lunaram cut her friend short. "I don't want to think of it yet." Lunam's voice sounded behind them. "Lunaram, I have something important to tell you." In an empty hall, Lunaram sat, waiting. Lunam looked very grave. "Your father is away right now. We have had an enemy long; twice has this hidden being attacked us, and been repulsed both times. But this time we attacked him; and I fear we are not strong enough." "Why did we attack them this time?" "Have you heard of M17?" "Its the home of the colored ultras." "This enemy attacked it, and destroyed the nebula. There is nothing there now save for dust. This universe is the first to have such a thing happen, and we cannot let it happen to any of the others even if the unbreakable boundaries of the magniverse lay before us. But they have taken captives." Lunam looked down gently. "A picked party of the best warriors have set out to rescue three Ultras, the last colored ultras in this universe. One of them is a red Ultra, one is green, and one is green, red, and blue. All other colored ultras of this universe, even out incarnations of Seven, Leo and Father of Ultra, are no more. They now only exist in other universes, or even multiverses separate us from them. Who knows? We are now the last great establishment of our species within the reasonable boundaries of space-time." Hekar's voice sounded outside. "Come, quickly!" Crowds of Ultras were gathered together. Another ultraman was in front of them, wearing the crystal bracelet of a scientist. He was projecting a hologram, obviously terrified. "It happened too soon." The hologram was complete, and upon it were two moons. They were unusually close to each-other, and as they grew closer, their colors deepened. The audience gasped as the moons crashed into each-other. "I was on the moon Vidama, when I saw Morsa and Monesa collide. We knew this would happen, due to increased gravity pull from Nubesa. But we predicted it several thousand years later. There is no reasonable explanation for this." A crowd of other scientists rushed forward, talking excitedly. All others gradually moved away; they were not much interested, as Nubesa was one of the furthest planets from their capitol. Chapter Three Utem, Lugeno and the other warriors were returning. For about three earth days (4 1/3 of a Ducera day), the Ultras had waited patiently. There had only been two casualties; the prisoners had been snatched from the enemy's grasp with little trouble. Lunam and Lunaram stood in a grand area, surrounded by crystal spikes and pillars. It was a natural cave, on a moon outside of Ampla, where crowds gathered, awaiting the return of the rescuers, as well as the rescued. A lookout dropped a stone into a pit of ice. There was a sound like millions of bells ringing, and all Ultras stood around a central pathway. The party had been sighted. Most of the soldiers melted away into the crowd, but Utem, Lugeno, and the three former prisoners advanced towards the Queen and Princess. Hekar stood near Lunaram, staring as hard as she could without being rude. Lugeno bowed, motioning to the others to do the same. Utem strode up and stood next to Lunam, handing Lunaram his weapon. It was a trident, crafted from silver, with clear gem-encrusted handles. He then motioned for them to rise. The three Ultras were unlike any of the few colored Ultras Lunaram had seen. One was red, with some silver, but his head was round and without the detail of the elite warriors Lunaram had seen. His name was Aro. One was green, in varying shades, and named Virido. The last was tri-coloured, or four coloured if grey is indeed considered a colour. He was named Midori. Several hours later, the cave was humming with talk. Food and drinks (Don't look at me) were served, and the newcomers found themselves in high demand. Lunaram and Hekar made their way to where Virido and Midori were conversing with a few others. As Lunaram drew near, she inhaled deeply. The smell emitting from Midori was quite pleasant, and very strong. Now smell is a very powerful sense, far more so in other lifeforms than humans. With a few different smells, an Ultra can form pictures in his mind, most often vague and blurred, but some can train their nose to be nearly as good as their eyes. Lunaram had received basic training from Lugeno on detecting details from scents, but was not considered good at it. She could not help, however, smelling the essence of the air around Midori. In her mind was a picture of great bodies of water, not frozen like that of Fluera, nor clear and pristine like that of the very moon she was on. It was coloured green and blue with many other tints, and filled with life far more varied and vibrant than the pale, sightless, fish-like creatures that haunted some few lakes of Argentium. She could also sense life, although not form detailed pictures of it. But she could see it was far more varied, and much smaller, than that which was found in the planets and moons she had been to. Lugeno noticed her. "Yes," he nodded in ascent, glancing towards Midori, "it does smell good." Midori had a slightly surprised tone of voice as he responded "Excuse me?" Everyone was looking at Lugeno, and those closest to him backed away. Hekar voiced their thoughts as she also spoke "Are you... er..." Lugeno chuckled slightly. "You misunderstand me. I was talking about the planet." This statement did not seem to make anyone wiser, and some were apparently beginning to question Lugeno's sanity. The wise Ultra was not about to enlighten, however, he merely said, "Lunaram, Virido, and Midori, come with me to Utem's chambers. I think I have something of utmost importance to tell him, as well as you." It was not wise to question Lugeno, however strange his requests be. The three obeyed wordlessly, teleporting once again towards Ducera. Lugeno lead them down passages into the very heart of the planet. Suddenly they noticed there were no walls on either side: they were inside a large hall, huge beyond comparison. But in the middle of the hall was something which swept their breath away. It was a vast spacecraft, built for war, large enough to carry many warriors. It was all made of a silver-like substance, stronger than steel, cold as ice, and as polished as glass. Lugeno stepped forward. "We are building many in secret places on the planets of Argentium, ranging in size from merely large enough for two Ultras to this vast mothership. " "And why am I showing this to newcomers? Because you can answer some of my questions. And I have many, as does Utem. Are you willing to answer them?" Midori nodded slightly. "That depends on the questions." Lugeno looked very hard at him, and sniffed. "You have been to earth. I could smell the planet from a galaxy away, and I would be ashamed if I did not smell it on you. That is how you were not killed in the sack of the Land of Light. " "Now, answer this. Where will the enemy attack next?" Midori thought for a second. "Most likely earth." "Good. Now, you will accompany me and Lunaram. " Deeper into the caverns of the planet they travelled, through countless gates made of unbreakable metal, past many guards with fearsome weapons, until they came into another large hall. In the centre was a vast vault, filled with a solid silver like metal, which sent off occasional wisps of steam. "Behold, the Argentar, the power of Argentium. Look upon what no coloured Ultra, save their King, has seen before." Lunaram looked on. "It is sleeping." Midori slowly stepped forward. The steam began to rise faster, and the metal melted into fluid, contained in the vault. "It senses the approach of one who does not use its power," said Lugeno, "now he must make the choice. Midori, will you touch it?" Midori reached out his hand over the metal, and then pulled it back. "What happens if I do?" "You will either gain strength like our ancestors did, or you will die. Decide, for it may be you will never get another chance." Virido stepped forward, and laid his hand upon the slowly flowing metal. It ran up his body, and the room was filled with light. As it subsided, Midori started. There was a perfect silver statue of Virido standing, with its arm stretched towards the Argentar. With a light sound, the silver-coloured bindings broke and fell upon the floor. Virido stepped out, and collapsed in a heap. Midori rushed to him, and helped him up. Virido then stood. "I can feel the strength already." The green colouring was much paler, and his silver colouring shone as if it were reflecting many stars. "Now," said Ultraman Lugeno, "we go to save Earth." Chapter Four A fleet of ships teleported instantly to Earth. Lugeno had designed these abilities; they were far more efficient than teleporting by mind-power alone, but could not travel through time. Time travel was forbidden in most cases among the Ultras of Argentium, and Lugeno seldom did it because it taxed his mind greatly. He could, however, travel across magniverses, like the original silver ultras. Only two were alive with this ability; Utem, and Lugeno. The Ultras organized the humans into groups, and brought them onto ships, which teleported them into several moons which had been artificially made to resemble Earth's conditions. In several months, the majority of humans and many earth animals had been brought to safety. It was then that the Hidden One struck. Lunaram helped a human family of ten onto a ship, which raced out of the atmosphere, and began to teleport. Suddenly, the ship disintegrated, and faint screams could be heard from the inside. A large fleet of enemy ships dove in to the attack, dropping from it winged monsters, many Birdons and at least forty cousins of the Emperor from Ultraman Mebius. Lugeno had prepared for such a thing. The remaining people of earth rushed into the last four ships. Two of them were destroyed, and the Ultras formed protective rings around the remaining ones to allow them to reach safety. A charge of aliens of all kinds powered through two ranks of Ultras, stopping at Lunaram's rank. Then began a merciless battle, where each Ultra fought merely for survival. The two ships rose into the atmosphere, leaving the Ultras behind. They knew they would have to find their way back on their own. Several enemy ships started a dogfight. Multiple Ultras died as they jumped in the way of shots aimed at the two ships. One of them was hit, and fell to the earth. The other one teleported away. The Ultras watched it go, and sighed. Many of them rushed headlong into the enemy, taking down countless waves. Lunaram felt her shoulder grabbed. It was Lugeno. "Hold my hand, and I will bring you to safety." "What about the others?" "They knew the risks. There is nothing we can do that they cannot. If they are lucky, some may make it back to Argentium." One of the Emperor's cousins suck up on Lunaram as she considered this. Then Lugeno jumped to confront it. His elbow boomerangs, and his eye sluggers cut shreds into it, and then he fired a silver ball, killing the Emperor. He then roughly grabbed Lunaram and teleported away. From a high elevation she watched as the Earth was covered slowly in fire, and then a huge explosion occurred. The sun itself grew larger, as if angry against this immense slaughter of innocent lives. It exploded into a gigantic supernova, taking much of the solar system with it. Lunaram and Lugeno were back in Ducera, the capitol planet or "moon" of Argentium. Midori and Virido had survived, and had taken the last ship to escape. Aro, however, had been on the second to last, and had blown up with it. Only two coloured Ultras remained in that universe, and few planets existed not ruled or destroyed by the power of the Hidden One. Argentium was silent. The star was troubled, and gave off occasional bursts of light, while remaining dim most of the time. Nothing unnecessary was said; the unspoken truth lay upon everyone there. Utem, Lugeno, and other military leaders were trying to decide upon a plan to save them. Many places were empty, and avoided by all. But Lugeno had formulated a plan, which went so far as to sacrifice the carefully guarded Argentar. He then went to Midori. "You must touch the Argentar in order to participate in the battle. We need every able Ultra to fight. The battle will be held mainly on Ampla, so it must be evacuated, and the enemy's force must be drawn there." Many preparations were made, and multiple weapons moved to Ampla, most of them confidentially. Several weeks went by, as the Hidden One was obviously preparing to assault Argentium. Meanwhile, however, many forgot their impending doom, and tried to make the most out of the time they had, while Utem and Lugeno mastered their plan they were certain would save Argentium. Midori, Lunaram, Hekar and Virido had become fast friends, partially because of the dreadful experience saving the humans had been. They nearly always accompanied each-other on the various rash adventures those in their teens are so apt to, such as irritating usually peaceful titanosaurus, or running into the den of a Ghidra and pulling its tails. Once they even went so far as to release a swarm of meganula onto Ducera. Virido was easily the worst, and he enjoyed leaving kamacuras under the covers of unsuspecting girls' beds, and listening to the ruckus that always ensued. Lunaram put a stop to this by waking him up with a kumonga in the face. Lugeno obviously disapproved, for he still held his anti-colour opinions. He was certainly not one to be tampered with. Chapter Five Several scientists had discovered what had caused the collision. There had been a skirmish between a few kaiju, and when the kaiju had been defeated, an unknown force had pulled the planets together. A large amount of incomprehensible technobabble explained that a similar effect had caused the sun to self-destruct. It was an altogether new weapon; one which all acknowledged could be deadly. A large council of war was called up. Utem and Lugeno presided over it, with many young soldiers attending and a large hall which had been carved out of the centre of a moon. Lunaram and Lunam both attended; Lunam was a general of considerable status and Lunaram was a Queen-in-training. No differentiation was made between the sexes in Argentium; indeed the coloured ultras were looked down upon partially because the majority of space rangers were male. In a surprise announcement, Utem proclaimed they had a visitor. The alien was quite ugly, and bore a large metal sword. His name was Zamusharu; he had come from Planet Zamu, which had been destroyed by the Hidden One. A few survivors were strewn throughout the magniverse, hunted by the powerful evil. "I come for revenge. You can help me take it; I have fought with your enemy before. You can defeat him; because you have the power of the Argentar." Utem stood up. "You can aid us," and then to everyone in general, "Lugeno and I have constructed a plan. It needs to be followed perfectly. One mistake will mean our defeat. Now, the principle planet in this plan is Opscura...." Afterwards, Lunam and Lunaram were overseeing a branch of spacecraft which were being prepared for the oncoming battle. Hekar was outfitting a small ship for the use of her and Virido, who were fast friends. Lunaram watched with a slight mind smile. A dark figure kept to the shadows. He slowly crept up behind Lunaram. She never turned her head. "I know you're there, Midori. Lugeno is a good teacher." Midori came to stand next to her and observe the other pair busy at work. "He may be a good teacher and leader, but he's quite cold, unlike myself." "I'm not disputing that. But he has strength." Midori centred his telepathy so only Lunaram could hear, a trick he had learned that withstood all but the strongest attempts at eavesdropping. "Strength isn't everything. Your strength is greater; you have love which he does not. You can endure more, because the loss of other affects you more." Using the same trick, Lunaram responded; "I could not be as good a general if I am indeed as you say. He is willing to make sacrifices I would never have the heart to do." "That is why you are better." It was not Midori who had responded, it was Lunam. "You underestimate me like all teenagers do their parents." Lunaram looked indignant. "I do not!" Lugeno strode up. "Our intelligence has informed us that the attack is coming in two days time. Ready, you must be. Midori, I will now assign you your position." Lunaram interrupted. "I think he should travel in my sector." Lugeno stared at her. "Excuse me?" Lunaram didn't let up her stare. "I want him to be part of my sector." "My lady, I cannot allow -" He was cut short by Lunam. "Midori, you are assigned to the same sector, as copilot of Lunarm's ship." The two young ultras spoke in unison. "Really?!!" "Yes, just don't get too distracted." They both promised not to, before rushing off arm-in-arm to finish preparing their spacecraft. Chapter Six Virido and Midori were inept when it came to Argentium tech. As Argentium ultras were a race of elites, their minds processed thoughts differently from coloured ultras and as such the silver interfaces were far different from other ultra's tech. Not to mention the fact that both were quite distracted by the ultras who were co-piloting with them. The entire squadron of ultras was quite large, and their powers were significant. Zamusharu was quite impressed, and assisted in training the younger ultramen. He was surprised by the fact that nearly half the troops were female, but was astounded by the power of their Argentium beams, which far surpassed any the males were capable of. Lunam stood on the edge of a moon facing Ampla, enjoying the view not so much as contemplating their plan. Her ultra-senses alerted her to a lifeform present nearby. She turned, and beheld a human man behind her, dressed in clothes far dissimilar to those of their earth and more like to those of the universes of coloured ultras such as Mebius, of whom she had heard. Surprised, because the moon's conditions were quite inhospitable to life, she spoke; "What are you?" "I am a human." Lunam could see no logical proof for this answer. "Then how do you survive on this moon, with so little oxygen?" "Perhaps it is because I have been cursed," responded the man, "perhaps not. Perhaps it is because I have been given a gift I cannot control. Perhaps it is because I dared to challenge God." Lunam walked up to him, without fear, for she knew she could sense any attack milliseconds before it came in contact with her, and to her highly trained mind milliseconds provided more warning than hours to many other races. The man remained, fearless, as the silver woman approached him, many times his height. Her feet alone dwarfed him, but he remained unmoved as she picked him up and held him to your face. "Is this your true form?" she asked. "It was, once upon a time." "Then what is it now?" responded the lady, tired of the riddles. "Now I have no form but that which I can assume at will. Now I am personless. Now I am forgotten by all save a few in the future of this multiversal timeline." This time Lunam was awed. "Can you prove such words?" The man was gone, instead she held a piece of rock, which changed to a tiny glowing particle, before becoming another moon for an instant in space. The moon changed into the man. "The unfortunate collisions have been caused because I have gone berserk in the future. But I am trying to undo that. Time is a curious thing indeed." Lunam looked at him with some awe, but with more sadness. "Time is but a product of the mind. Hence its physical manifestations and effects are results of the amazing and complicated minds of countless people. Eventually time will end, as all things will." The man seemed to ignore her. "Farewell. I will now go. Defeat my legions well." Lunam started. "So you're behind the attack?" But the man was gone. Chapter Seven Lunam's story caused great consternation among the ultras. This mysterious, powerful figure was their enemy, but he had wished them well defeating his forces. Many Argentium ultras considered it an honorable gesture and nothing more, but Lunam wasn't certain. She believed that he had once been human, and was now fighting a minus nature. "Can one fight his nature?" Lunam asked Lugeno. "Nature defines all things. I do not know, but I believe it is impossible," he said. "The Argentar is key to our plan," said Utem to everyone, "be aware, for you could die if you are not. We can't afford to lose troops. Zamusharu took command of his squadron, holding his thin metal sword expertly as he examined the ships with approval. The minutest detail was perfect. Soon, the army set out, lead by Utem, Lunam, Lugeno, Zamusharu and Lunaram, in her first major military post. Virido and Hekar were assigned to Utem, while Midori was awed by the responsibility of piloting a commander's ship. Already, a small platoon of ships was luring the enemy to Opscura, where the plan would commence. Timing was crucial, as the commanders were aware, and the ships flew out silently into space, where sound was nonexistent. Keeping their energy signals low, the ships waited in the dark shadow of the planet. Three small vessels shot into view, and that was the signal. Lunaram led her company around the mountain from one side, while Lugeno and Lunam lead theirs head on. Zamusharu waited, while Utem set up his squad around the most important part of the plan: a great containment of Argentar. Closing Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity